monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleo de Nile/merchandise
Cleo de Nile was trademarked on July 11, 2008 and her first doll came out in Early July, 2010. As one of the franchise's main characters, Cleo has gotten a lot more merchandise on her name. Dolls Basic Dawn of the Dance :Cleo wears a green, teal, and yellow off-the-shoulder wrappings dress with one sleeve of the same pattern, and copper bandages tights on one leg, with teal shoes with little bronze diamonds on the heels. She accessorises with a long bronze cuff up her unsleeved arm and bronze scarab necklet and golden wing earrings. The doll comes with a gold iCoffin, and a copper pyramid shaped purse. Cleo wears her hair short with teal tinsel streaks, and the doll has red lipstick and purple eyeshadow. Gloom Beach :Cleo wears a yellow and black striped two-piece bathing suit with a strap across the abdomen, a matching leg warmer on her left leg and a matching wrist warmer on her right arm and accessorizes with pyramid hoop like earrings and a gold and teal fan. She also wears teal bandage wrapped sunglasses, teal blue open toe sandals with a block patterned sole and a teal waist wrap. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. She has teal lipstick and eyeshadow for make-up. Dead Tired Dead Tired - Cleo stockphoto.jpg|''Dead Tired Cleo de Nile doll Profile art DT Cleo de Nile.png Fright On! - pyjama Cleo.jpg|''Dead Tired'' Cleo de Nile 2D screenshot :Cleo wears a short sleeve top and pants in a teal, yellow and brown pattern. She has one matching arm warmer. Her hair is parted and pulled back (She doesn't have bangs). Her make-up is purple eyeshadow with cherry red lipstick. She also has green eyes unlike the other Cleo De Nile dolls. She has teal slippers and a yellow-gold eye mask with the Eyes of Horus (an Egyptian God) on it. She comes with a golden necklace and a pyramid shaped nightlight. School's Out Doll stockphotography - School's Out Cleo.jpg|'School's Out' Cleo de Nile doll Rrrr.jpg|'School's Out' Cleo de Nile 2D screenshot :Cleo has bangs that are cut diagonally across. Her hair has blue, brown, and gold streaks. Cleo wears a gold headband, a gold choker with turquoise diamonds, gold earrings with the Eye of Horus in the middle, teal and yellow triangular bracelets and she also wears a sleeveless off the shoulder black and gold and teal top with black printed slashes with a glittering grey skirt and a gold belt wrap. :She wears black leggings with tight black and gold wraps around her leg and arms one longer than the other and light blue heeled sandals. The heels of her shoes are hour glasses. the outfit comes with a black and gold bag with a gold strap, turquoise beads encrusted into it, turquoise fringe and a golden Eye of Horus in the center, as well as a black, gold, and turquoise binder. Go Monster High Team!!! Go Monster High Team!!! - Cleo stockphoto.jpg|''Go Monster High Team!!! Cleo de Nile doll Profile art - GMHT!!! Cleo.jpg|''Go Monster High Team!!!'' Cleo artwork :Cleo wears the basic fearleading uniform, although she adds mummy wrap leggings underneath. She also wears an armband and ankle band made of mummy wraps. :She comes in 3-pack with Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. Maul Session Maul Session - Cleo stockphoto.jpg|'Maul Session' Cleo de Nile outfit Profile art - MS Cleo.jpg|'Maul Session' Cleo de Nile art :Cleo wears a gold halter jumpsuit with yellow jewels across the chest, she wears a blue triangle link belt, and has bandaging for each arm; one longer than the other. She wears gold, and black heels on her feet with pyramid soles and beading. She comes with a blue canvas bag with a perfume bottle that resembles a canopic jar on it, a teal container of powder with a gold lid and a large powder brush with a gold handle, and cap. Ghouls Rule Ghouls Rule - Cleo stockphoto.jpg|''Ghouls Rule Cleo de Nile doll :Cleo wears a tan mummy wrap dress with blue accents. The skirt of the dress is black fishnet, with a shredded blue overskirt on top. Her shoes are blue with gold platforms. She also has a cape, shredded with mummy wrapping. Her hair is shoulder-length with a poof on the back of her head surrounded by two braids. Her hair is black with blue highlights throughout. She has dramatic makeup featuring blue and gold eyeshadow, thick, black eyeliner with a swirl design, and gold lips. She also has two gold bracelets, one on each wrist. :Her accessories include a blue Skullette brush, a blue and gold cauldron with snake details, a gold ladel, a gold glass with a pink straw, a blue purse shaped like a cauldron, and a gold owl eye mask covered in wrappings. Skull Shores Skull Shores - 5-pack stockphoto.jpg|''Skull Shores Cleo de Nile doll Profile art - SS Clawdeen and Cleo.jpg|''Skull Shores'' Cleo de Nile art CleoLuggage.jpg|''Skull Shores'' Cleo de Nile 3D screenshot :Cleo de Nile's ''Skull Shores doll has been released only as part of a 5-pack with Skull Shores versions of Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Ghoulia Yelps, and Draculaura. She also has her black hair cut short in a bob style, with teal bangs. She wears a mummy inspired beach outfit. She wears a gold one piece bathing suit with a mummy wrapping/palm frond patterned pant suit over top. Her shoes are teal with the heel being held up by a jackal-headed figure. Picture Day Doll stockphotography - Picture Day Cleo.jpg|''Picture Day'' Cleo de Nile doll Cleo art.jpg|''Picture Day'' Cleo de Nile art picturedaycleodeilewebisode.PNG|''Picture Day'' Cleo de Nile 2D screenshot :For her Fearbook photo, Cleo wears a deep blue shirt that splits at the midsection, with gold bandage, scarab and jewel designs, and knee-length black and gold striped leggings. She also wears a large gold belt and a matching gold bracelet. Her shoes are gold sandals with scarab heels and several blue straps. Her hair is styled down, but wavy and with a teal underdye, and her makeup consists of golden eyeshadow and blue lipstick. She comes with a translucent teal purse with a scarab design, a life sized fearbook, a gold folder with a bandage design and a black brush and stand. Scaris: City of Frights Scaris City of Frights - Lagoona and Cleo stockphoto.jpg|''Scaris: City of Frights Cleo de Nile doll Ahor.png|''Scaris: City of Frights'' Cleo de Nile artwork :Cleo's Scaris doll has long black hair with blue streaks and bangs sweeped to the side, and is held back with a gold scarab beetle clip. Her makeup is teal and brown with a dark peach colored lipstick. Her earrings are aqua, and she has a black dress on with orange and blue mummy wrap designs with gold trim on the bottom of it. She is wearing a beige scarf and two gold triangle braclets and a gold arm band on one arm, and a blue bracelet on the other. Her shoes are golden wedge sandals witha pyramid brick design on the heel, and the straps are aqua with a scarab beetle on each foot. She also has a gold ankle bracelet on her left foot and a black and gold flowery hand bag. The accesories that come with this two pack are two cards, two shopping bags, two extra pairs of shoes, and two black stands. The extra shoes are a pair of aqua school's out Lagoona shoes and a pair of gold heels with cats on the straps. The extra bags are cardboard, and one is black with a pink eifeil tower, and the other is aqua with a pink skullette in the middle that is wearing a beret. Classroom Classroom - Cleo and Ghoulia stockphoto.jpg|''Classroom Cleo de Nile doll Profile art Mad Science - Cleo and Ghoulia.png :Cleo de Nile is wearing gold safety goggles with a cobra wrapped around the edges, a jewel design on the side, and a black strap to hold it on. Her makeup is green and gold, and her lipstick is dark red. Her hair is straight black that goes down to her mid-back, and her bangs have purple and green streaks in the center. Her earrings are gold periodic table elements, and her dress is aqua mummy wraps with a gold peice of tulle on top. She is wearing a gold snake necklace(the same one from ghouls rule) and her white lab coat has gold mummy wrap trim on the sleeves, collar, and bottom with the mummy wrap on the left sleeve hanging down, and with black spots on the left side of the lab coat. She also has teal leg warmers, the left one being shorter than the left one, and her shoes are aqua wedges. The wedges of the shoes have triangles cut out of them, and the straps are gold mummy wraps. The shoes have gold studs on the edges of the bottom. The accessories are four test tubes, one container, and a gold piece of tubing shaped like a skullette. The two pack comes with two stands, one brush, and one shared journal. 13 Wishes 13 Wishes - Desert Frights Oasis stockphoto1.jpg|''13 Wishes Cleo de Nile doll 13 Wishes - Desert Frights Oasis stockphoto2.jpg|''13 Wishes'' Cleo de Nile doll I Heart Shoes I Heart Shoes - Cleo stockphoto.jpg|'I Heart Shoes' Cleo doll Frights, Camera, Action! - Black Carpet Frights, Camera, Action! - Cleo de Nile stockphoto1.jpg|''Frights, Camera, Action! Cleo de Nile doll Profile art - FCA Cleo.PNG|''Frights, Camera, Action!'' Cleo de Nile art I Heart Fashion Freaky Fusion Creepateria Playsets Costumes Basic Cleo de Nile Costume * mhcleodenilepartycityoutfit.PNG|Cleo Costume (on the model) mhcleodenilepartycitycloseupofjumpsuit.PNG|Close Up (of jump suit) mhpartycitycleodenilecostumecloseupofjumpsuit.PNG|Close Up (top half of jump suit) mhpartycitycleodenilewig.PNG|Cleo's Wig '''Line: '''Deluxe Costumes *'Release: 2012 *'''SKU Number: '''P485149 "Become the Queen of the social scene at Monster High in our Cleo de Nile Costume for girls! This mummy costume features a mummy wrap printed shirt and a pair of cropped pants. The shirt has an attached satin blue wrap on the chest with sheer glittery gauze draping on the bottom to flutter after your every step. Place the gold bejeweled headband on the included shimmering long wig with gold tinsel highlights for a fierce look. Gold detailed belt and mummy wrap armband and single glovelette capture the anything-but-ancient style of Cleo de Nile! A Monster High button is also included." Cleo's Costume includes: *Shirt *Pants *Wig *Head Band *Arm Band *Glovelette *Belt School's Out Cleo de Nile Costume * MHCDNSOC.jpg|Cleo's Costume (old model) Mh Party City Schools Out Cleo de Nile (different pose) Costume.PNG|Cleo's Costume (different pose) Mh Party City Schools Out Cleo de Nile (at the back) Costume.PNG|Cleo's Costume (at the back) Mh Party City Schools Out Cleo de Nile (close up of top).PNG|Close Up (of top) Mh Party City Schools Out Cleo de Nile Wig (old model).PNG|Cleo's Wig (old model) mhcleodenileschoolsoutnewmodel.PNG|Cleo's Wig (new model) '''Line: Deluxe Costumes *'Release:' 2011 *'SKU Number:' P447082 "Rule the halls of Monster High as the resident royal Egyptian princess Cleo De Nile! Deluxe Monster High Cleo De Nile Costume features a shimmery turquoise and gold dress with stripe details and an attached gold pyramid belt with gemstones. Complete the outfit with a gold choker with gemstones, bandage-style printed arm and leg warmers, and a shimmering long wig with blue streaks, gold tinsel and attached gold headband. Monster High button also included!" Cleo's Costume includes: *Wig (with attached headband) *Choker *Dress (with attached belt) *Arm Warmers *Leg Warmers *Button Merchandise Friends Friends - Cleo and Hissette.jpg|Plushie Cleo has two aqua buttons for eyes, on with a purple circle around it. She has yellow and black yarn for hair. She is wearing what looks like her basic outfit. Hissette has two purple buttons for eyes and a crown. Apptivity Pen Gallery MHCDNC.jpg|Basic Costume (Walmart) MHCDNSOC.jpg|School's Out Costume (Party City) Fortune Skull - Cleo stockphoto.jpg CleoClawdeen.jpg CleooftheDanceDoll.jpg Cleo Makeup.png|Makeup Set Category:Friends Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:2014 dolls Category:Basic Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Gloom Beach Category:Dead Tired Category:School's Out Category:Go Monster High Team!!! Category:Maul Session Category:Ghouls Rule Category:Skull Shores Category:Picture Day Category:Scaris: City of Frights Category:Classroom Category:13 Wishes Category:I Heart Shoes Category:Frights, Camera, Action! - Black Carpet Category:I Heart Fashion Category:Freaky Fusion Category:Creepateria